Forum talk:Adminship - Composite 4
Oh Ramsey, funny shit right thar. What do you consider contribution to the fanon? Simply writing articles? Or maybe I have contributed in other ways, i.e: cleaning up our main page, cleaning up the site of articles, placing rules here, fixing our community page, about page, templates page, getting rid of unused files, organizing templates in proper categories, deleting unused templates. Does that count as "contributing"? But yea, by all means, consider me here for the internet power, helps my ego lots. Also, note, I will /never/ enter an RP on this site, RPing hardly counts as contributing. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :That's kinda what I was talking about... --Twentyfists 00:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, the only curse in that whole thing is "shit", and it wasn't even directed at him >.> [Composite 4] (My Talk) :When you are a candidate, you're not supposed to argue with the voters because you think they are wrong. That is my opinion, and I respect it, so should you. I could have easily said "I say demote him because he's a dick", but I didn't. You know why? Because that's not my opinion, that is not what I think. And yes, I think you stay here simply because you like the feeling of being in charge, being high up in the food chain. And, I suspect, if you are demoted, you will cease to be active. And I might be wrong, I might not, but still that gives you no right to rant on about how you're so important to this wiki and how I am wrong about my ideals. --User:Ramsey 01:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) It gives me every right, if you make a false assumption on me, I'll explain to you why you're wrong, I have no idea why you think I should stay quiet simply because it is /your/ opinion. Well, what I responded was /my/ opinion and I shared it. Also, I can assure you that I will become less active because most of my activity involves me using my admin abilities. I have been contemplating deleting the articles I have up currently because I just don't feel inspired to write like I used to. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :How exactly are my assumptions false? As I have stated, it is an opinion. --User:Ramsey 01:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Because you assume I am here for power, that is a false assumption. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :No, that is an opinion. I can make the assumption that Obama lied to the American public, but that does not make it right. It is just my opinion. A proposition is what it is, a statement that is not true or false in no other than the bearer's mind. --User:Ramsey 01:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Opinions cannot be incorrect? Nonetheless, this is going nowhere, so I'll just drop it. Think whatever floats yer boat eh? [Composite 4] (My Talk) :Okay, dropping it is a good idea. This is why I hate internet politics, too many arguments. --User:Ramsey 01:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Since when is KuHB1aM nolonger active? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 02:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Around the time the planets aligned, and he had to face the one true god for control of the universe. Yeah, you're really out of the loop, aren't you Eagle? Cerebralz 09:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, CP. I've just been really busy lately, that's all. Can't put time in here alot anymore. Maybe to check up on stuff, but yeah. KuHB1aM 10:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Dang. Kuh, can you at least finish up the Exodus RP? If not, I'll just write a conclusion and it'll FINALLY be over. Also, what is Jackson's first name? -- Fireman I think I'll keep his first name a secret. And I swear I'll post in the Exodus tomorrow. KuHB1aM 18:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? How did I make Realek cry and run off? [Composite 4] (My Talk) :Really C4? Are you really insulting a voter when you're so close to being unmodded? Cerebralz 09:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Sheesh, I'd think you'd pick your words better, C4. KuHB1aM 17:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Proof of C4s Racism Now, I'm fine with all of C4s other bullshit. Including the user flaming. Now, what I'm not fine with is racism. Cewebwalz 22:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) this game is stupid i hate it nver playing it ever again I: hmph <C4> There was this old man screaming at these niggers across the street Good, now bitch in your diary. And here comes C4 with racism. °beeeeops° Energy Levels Low. Warning. Maintenance needed. °scoots to wallsockets and extends a small poleto connect, then shuts down with a high pitched whining sound° <C4> He said "When did anyone say America is for niggers!" <C4> There was plenty of lulz. luzl was there too? and his clones? What is the proof for? Was I keeping my racism a secret or something? [Composite 4] (My Talk) What was really the point of posting this.. like, I think people know this already. //--TehK (tok) 23:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Come now Cerebral, you can't handle a few black jokes? Clearly the Internet is not the place for you. --User:Ramsey 23:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Cerebral can't handle jokes in bad taste? Wasn't he in the channel when me and Run traded dead baby jokes? --Twentyfists 23:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC)